The new Hydrangea cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Hydrangea varieties for garden use. The crossing resulting in this new variety was made during the Summer of 2011.
The seed parent is the commercial variety Hydrangea serrata ‘MAK20’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,820. The pollen parent is the unpatented Hydrangea macrophylla referred to as ‘SMNHMTAU’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection during the Summer of 2013, at a greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SMNHSDD’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during July of 2007, at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Mich. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.